kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuu Ren
Yuu Ren was a member of the Yuu Tribe and the Shiyuu title owner. She was Kyou Kai's nemesis, as she was the one responsible for her sister's death. Appearance thumb|210px|left|Yuu Ren without her mask Yuu Ren was always seen with a deadly serious expression on her face. She had long, straight dark hair flowing on her back and some falling on her face. She was dressed in the attire of her tribe and kept her nose and mouth covered with a scarf. Under the scarf, she had many small tribal style tattoos around her chin. Personality Yuu Ren was a very dark and grim person. Raised to be an assassin, she had become ruthless, almost empty of any sentiment. She was arrogant, cruel and utilized underhanded tactics to ensure victory. Her manipulative nature was revealed when she persuaded the rest of the Shiyuu ritual contestants to combine their forces against Kyou Shou. While dying from her defeat by Kyou Kai, she was horrified at the prospect that there was an antithesis to the Priestess Dance's philosophy and Clan Shiyuu's teachings. Before dying, she questioned what was the point of all she's done if she's not the strongest and swore that Kyou Kai would be hunted down. After her death, Kyou Kai speculated that the murder of Yuu Ren's could have tormented her greatly and turned her into the monster she was. History Yuu Ren was the official Shiyuu. She obtained that title combining her combat skills with her cunning strategy, as she convinced all contestants to attack Kyou Shou at the beginning of the ritual, knowing that she would be the most difficult opponent to defeat. Once Shou was killed, Yuu Ren easily disposed of the rest of her rivals and was the last woman standing, along with her sister. In order to achieve the ultimate Shiyuu state, Yuu Ren murdered her own sister, and this way emptied herself from any sentiment that would tie her to the conscious world. After the ritual, Yuu Ren wondered through various states and settled in Zhao state. Initially employed under the King of Wei, something within her psyche snapped and she was released from his service after she proved to be too uncontrolable. After wandering Zhao, maintaining tenuous communication with Zhao's king, and residing on Mount Rou, the rest of her associates outside of her tribe gave up on her prospects of upkeeping Clan Shiyuu's status and wellbeing. Story Kyou Kai's Revenge Arc Yuu Ren became aware that Kyou Kai had been searching for her over the years and leaked information about her locations through rumors to Kyou Mei. When Kyou Kai met up with Kyou Mei, she was informed of the general location that Yuu Ren was currently at. Upon arriving there, she found Yuu Ren standing on a ledge of a hill looking down on Kyou Kai who had just entered the ambush she prepared. Kyou Kai noticed she was surrounded by over 20 members of the Yuu tribe and Yuu Ren explained her comrades, that Kyou Kai was the top contender 5 years ago for the title of Shiyuu. She went on to tell them that she was drugged and betrayed by her sister who didn't think she could win against her, so she never made it to the ritual. Kyou Kai angrily stated she was never betrayed and her sister just didn't want them to fight each other. At Yuu Ren's order, all members surrounding Kyou Kai commenced the attack, going into their dance stance. However, Kyou Kai proved to be too much for the Yuu tribe's members to handle. Upon seeing that, Yuu Ren decided to enter the fight herself. Having survived the Shiyuu ritual, Yuu Ren had managed to completely suppress her own sentiments and feelings, obtaining the effect of the Priestess' Dance without actually having to perform the dance. By doing this, her power was far greater than Kyou Kai's and she managed to overwhelm her in the fight and beat her to a pulp. However, as she was about to finish her opponent off, Kyou Kai fought back. Kyou Kai, thinking of her comrades decided she would not give up her life so easily, and so she made a bold move. She broke the Hakuryuu taboo, entering a state so deep, that it was almost impossible for her to return to the conscious world. Moving instinctively, Kyou Kai was extremely fast and unpredictable for Yuu Ren to trace. Finally, Yuu Ren was brought down by the numerous injuries inflicted by Kyou Kai's relentless attacks and was ultimately stabbed through the heart from behind. With her dying breath, Yuu Ren warned Kai that the next Shiyuu would come for her life, but she replied that she would be ready for her. Yuu Ren's body was hidden by Kyou Mei so that her death would not be known to the rest of the clan. Kai devised that plan so that the next ritual would be delayed. Abilities Being a Shiyuu, Yuu Ren was undeniably a highly-skilled fighter specialized in assassination missions. Like that, she had trained herself to live in the shadows, evading and misleading her rivals as she saw fit. She was a master of manipulation, as she was able to convince the Shiyuu ritual contestants to fight for her in order to defeat her most dangerous opponent, Kyou Shou. Despite having a preference for underhanded tactics, Yuu Ren is an outstanding fighter. While wielding her trusted sword Sekikaku she was capable of overpowering even Kyou Kai in a duel (until Kyou Kai decided to sink beyond the Hakuryou border). As a true Shiyuu who overcame the ritual, she can achieve the same effect as the Priestess Dance without needing the actual dance's assistance.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63224/18 In addition, she is no longer limited by her breath.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63225/13 As a tribe leader, her reign was absolute. Her subordinates followed Yuu Ren's commands without second thoughts, even if that was likely to lead them to their deaths. Gallery Manga Anime Trivia *Just like Kyou Kai, Yuu Ren has given a name to her sword (Sekikaku) and likes to speak to it. Category:Sword Users Category:Female Category:Assassins Category:Clan Shiyuu Category:Deceased Characters